dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oh Yeon Seo
Perfil thumb|250px|Oh Yeon Seo *'Nombre:' 오연서 / Oh Yeon Seo *'Nombre real:' 오햇님 / Oh Haet Nim *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *Love with Flaws (MBC, 2019) *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017-2018) *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS, 2012) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Returned Earthen Bowl (KBS2, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *Sharp 1 (KBS, 2003) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 310 * BOYS24 (Mnet, 2016) como MC *Music Core (MBC, 2012) MC Invitado junto a Lee Joon *We Got Married 4 (MBC, 2012)'' Esposo Lee Joon '' Películas *Cheese in the Trap (2018) *Take Off 2 (2016) *Just Friends (2012) *Green Days (2011) voz Soo Min *Poongseon (2010) *Whispering Corridors 5 (2009) *Our School E.T (2008) *Someone Behind You (2007) *Herb (2006) Anuncios *'2017:' LBL (ropa) *'2016:' STIU (ropa) *'2014:' Harim PR Center *'2013:' Nautica (ropa) *'2012:' La Palette (bolsos) *'2012:' Sure *'2012:' Harim & Sun *'2012:' Harim Chicken Breast *'2012:' Qua (ropa) *'2012:' NeoGen *'2012:' Net soy milk Maeil *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung - Hot Six *'2012:' Nautica *'2009:' Vonin *'2008:' Hanbul Cosmetic - It's Skin *'2008:' Will *'2008:' Shinhan Card *'2008:' Hangten *'2004:' My Elite *'2004:' Elite School Uniforms *'2004:' KT 2004 *Samsung YEPP *Dove *Acuvue *Olay *DHC Vídeos Musicales *E2RE - Deep Night Sad Song (2012) *Kim Hyung Jun - oH! aH! (2011) *2AM - You wouldn't Answer My Calls (2010) *Im Jae Bum - Because of Love (2009) *BIGBANG - With U (2008) *Kim Jang Hoon - Smile, It's A Guy Thing (feat. Epik High) (2007) *Big Mama - Never Mind (2006) *BGH4 - Please (2006) *Maesta Wu feat. -SE7EN - White (2003) Premios * 2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) * '''2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (Oh Ja Ryong is Coming) * '''2014 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Superior a la Excelencia Actriz en un Drama Serie (Come! Jang Bo Ri) *'Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Femenina (Come! Jang Bo Ri) * 2016 SBS Drama Awards: 'Excellence Award (Fantasy) (Come Back Mister) Curiosidades *'Debut: como Hatnim en el grupo LUV (LUV significa "Love yoUr Voice") en el año 2002, su primer álbum fue Story y debutaron con la canción Orange Girl. *'Educación:' **Universidad de Dongguk *Se supuso el 02 de enero del 2013 que la actriz mantenía un romance con el actor Lee Jang Woo (quien fuera su co-protagonista en el drama: Oh Ja Ryong is Coming); esto después de que se les había visto cenando juntos el día de Navidad, lo que se confirmó,posteriormente, que había sido una salida con el equipo del drama y que no sostienen ninguna relación más allá de la amistad. Habría sido un tema mal manejado por parte de sus agencias. *De acuerdo con Sports Joseon, la actriz Kim Joo Hyun se sintió abrumada por su papel principal debido a la repentina cantidad de atención publica que recibió y decidió renunciar para el drama de SBS "My Sassy Girl" por ello en su lugar, la actriz Oh Yeon Seo tomará el papel principal como la icónica protagonista de la película del 2001. *El 28 de marzo de 2018 se confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con el actor Kim Bum. Ambos se conocieron a través de una reunión de amigos en común. *El 13 de febrero de 2019 las agencias King Kong By Starship y Celltrion Entertainment confirmaron su ruptura con el actor Kim Bum a finales del año pasado. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *HanCinema Galería Oh Yeon Seo.jpg Oh Yeon Seo2.jpg Oh_Yeon_Seo3.jpg Oh Yeon Seo4.jpg Oh Yeon Seo5.jpg Oh_Yeon_Seo6.jpg Oh Yeon Seo7.jpg Oh Yeon Seo8.jpg Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo